This invention is an improvement over the "Package For Wrapping Paper" disclosed by Bennett in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,990 issued Dec. 27, 1977. The Bennett package consisted of four nested folds of wrapping paper, each fold comprising at least one sheet. The nesting of the folds is such that a portion of each fold is visible for display. It is noted by Bennett that each fold is formed from two sheets but that the number of sheets of decorative paper may vary in accordance with such factors as weights, type of paper and the total quantity of the paper to be included. In practice, I have found that a single sheet when folded is creased more sharply than is desirable for a neat gift wrap when the paper is unfolded by the user. As a minimum, two sheets are required for each fold.
Bennett has four visible folds in each nest, and two nests are packaged back-to-back in a transparent bag. Thus, Bennett can display a total of eight designs, four in each nest. In accordance with this invention, I modify the Bennett arrangement so that each sheet in each fold is displayed. If the two nests have sheets with identical designs, then it is immaterial which nest is up or down when displayed in a clear transparent bag for sale in the retail store.